


Fantasy

by Leonidas1754



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Keith is fantasizing about the hot guys he's forced to be around, M/M, Mildly inspired by a post I made earlier that got way more popular than it should have, Multi, mastrubation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-04
Updated: 2018-03-04
Packaged: 2019-03-26 22:00:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 575
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13866858
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Leonidas1754/pseuds/Leonidas1754
Summary: Keith fantasies about the four guys in his life that have him wound up like a spring while trying to give himself a little relief.





	Fantasy

**Author's Note:**

> Partially inspired by this: http://leonidas1754.tumblr.com/post/171478001272/the-real-reason-keith-left-the-castle-of-lions-and
> 
> But mostly lamenting the fact that I suddenly ship Keith with most of the main guys on the show now. Why? Because potatoes and the new season I guess. I really need to write some Voltron that isn't smut.

Keith groaned softly as he settled back on the bed, biting his lip. He was so on edge, he needed some sort of relief. He palmed himself through his pants, giving a soft whine. He could never help it, he was so damn repressed and aching for  _ someone _ to drive into him, or someone to drive into himself.

His mind, of course, immediately went to Shiro. He’d seen Shiro’s body more than enough times to be able to picture it perfectly. That tall, toned body, that thick, throbbing cock, and that soft, soothing voice that lulled him to calm every time. He could picture it perfectly, Shiro laying on his back, Keith laying on his chest. Shiro’s arms wrapping around him, touching him all over, cooing affection in his ear. He’d hold Keith’s legs up by his thighs, his long, thick cock teasing against his ass…

Keith whimpered at the thoughts as his back arched, pressing his hand harder against his cock. He brought his other hand up to his mouth to bite his knuckles. Thinking of Shiro was great, but it lead him to think of someone else as well.

He’d always thought Matt was cute, but after becoming part of Voltron, he’d met Pidge. She looked exactly like her brother and Keith thought that, since he practically thought of her as a little sister, that sentiment would kill any potential attraction he’d had. Then, of course, Matt had come back, looking quite different and more attractive than ever.

Keith cursed softly as he desperately shoved his pants down, unable to take the almost painful confinement much longer. He could picture Matt hovering over him, his hand joining Keith’s own on his cock and that sweet voice saying he’d secretly wanted this for so long. And fuck if Keith didn’t want it to, to have Matt kiss down his chest and tease his cock and drive him over the edge.

Of course, being submissive was a fun thought, but so was being dominant, and when Keith thought of being dominant, his mind always turned to Hunk. Hunk was so big and soft, it was easy to picture him lying on his back, putting in Keith’s hands as he stroked and teased much like he was doing to his own cock at that very moment. Keith could hold Hunk close and tell him how amazing he was, how pretty he looked when Keith was driving him crazy with just his hands.

Keith rolled over and bucked into his own hand, groaning louder. And then, there was Lance… All Keith wanted to do was to take Lance and pound into him so hard he wouldn’t be able to walk after, to overwhelm him and make him forget his own name, as revenge for all the time he spent driving Keith absolutely insane, and Lance would love every second of it, he’d beg for more...

Keith shuddered as he came, making a mess of his own chest and the sheets in front of him. He felt absolutely gross. How was he even going to look at any of them when he saw them next? Not as if he could just randomly confess to fantasizing about them as he got himself off. He sighed softly and brought a hand up to his mouth, licking away his own cum, lamenting that it was probably the only he’d ever get to taste, and hoping his moans weren’t heard by anyone.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you liked, please leave a comment! They give me life and show me whether readers are actually interested in the content.


End file.
